


Priestess Arcana

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Arcana - Freeform, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Gen, Post P4U2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Yukiko wonders if there's a reason she's drawn to Fuuka. She decides to ask and find out.(Persona Week Day 2: Priestess/Camaraderie)





	Priestess Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and the first thing I bring involved Fuuka and Yukiko talking, bonding, and being gay. Hope it's enjoyable ;w;

“Excuse me, Fuuka-san…” Yukiko was watching the woman carefully, hands clasped in front of her. “I know you’re leaving town soon, but I have a few questions I’d like to ask you first.”

Fuuka blinked a few times, playing with the braid that was slung across her shoulder. “Oh, uh, sure…”

“It’s odd, really! You have the same kind of power as Rise-chan, right?” Yukiko tilted her head to the side. “One that’s more support based, without fighting abilities.”

“That’s right, Juno never had the ability to fight.” She shook her head. “Why do you ask about that?”

“Well, I felt there was something...about you that drew me in, I guess?” Yukiko frowned, trying to figure how she could word this. “As if we shared something…”

“Oh, I can explain that. You see… Shadows are all of specific Arcana, even if it’s hard to tell… The same is true of Personas.” Fuuka smiled a bit, seemingly uncomfortable saying this. “Um… I believe our Personas and, by extension, us share an Arcana.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, the Priestess Arcana…” Fuuka smiled a bit and giggled. “I guess the Arcana doesn’t determine if you can fight or not.”

“I guess not!” Yukiko giggled a bit as well. “I wonder, though, is there something about us that could be seen as similar, then?”

“Maybe…?” Fuuka thought for a moment. “Oh! How’s your cooking?”

“...Pretty bad, though I’ve been trying to improve, if that means anything?” Yukiko shrugged a bit, frowning.

“I could say the same, actually.” Fuuka nodded a bit and sighed. “I wonder if that’s just what comes with this Arcana…?”

“Hmmm… Oh! Well, you seem very intelligent and some of my friends say the same of me. Maybe that’s another thing?” Yukiko offered with a small smile. 

“I suppose it could be…” Fuuka thought a bit, twirling her braid mindlessly. “Hmmm…”

“Well, what do you, um…” She coughed a bit, a blush on her face. “Think of the ice-based Persona user you know?”

Fuuka went red as she tugged on her braid again. “U-um…!”

“O-oh! Was that too personal?” Yukiko rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip. “I just… I think Chie is the best person I know. To the, uh, point where we’re kind of dating…?”

“M-Mitsuru-senpai is… Graceful and smart and…” She covered her face and coughed a bit. “U-um…”

“Do you like her?”

Fuuka just nodded.

Yukiko smiled just a bit. “That’s cute. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

“Thank you…” Fuuka looked up and smiled awkwardly.

“It’s odd, though. We both seem to like those two, but… They’re so different.” Yukiko put a finger to her chin. “They’re both so strong, but in different ways…”

Fuuka laughed a bit. “I guess there’s just going to be some differences between us, no matter the similarities.”

“Yes!” Yukiko nodded a bit and held out a hand. “I guess that’s what makes us interesting, hm?”

Fuuka took her hand and shook it. “You’re right… Thank you for talking to me about this, Amagi-san.”

“Oh, it’s nothing! I guess I was just happy to find someone I could...call my senpai of sorts?” Yukiko put a finger to her chin again. “Well, at least when it comes to the Arcana!”

Fuuka giggled a bit, a small blush on her face. “I wouldn’t call myself anyone’s senpai, but thank you, Amagi-san.”

“Mmhm! Well--”

“Yamagishi, we’re going to be leaving now.” Mitsuru stuck her head out of the window, blinking a few times. “Are you in the middle of something, I-I apologize.”

“O-oh no! We were just finishing up, Mitsuru-senpai!” She turned to Yukiko and bowed. “Stay safe, Amagi-san!”

“Oh, yes!” Yukiko nodded and returned the bow. “I hope we can meet again! The Amagi Inn is always open, if you need a place to stay.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” With that, Fuuka straightened herself and made her way to the limo. She slipped in next to Mitsuru and Yukiko had a small fit of laughter when she noticed the blush on her face.

“Cute!”

“Huh, Yukiko?” Chie frowned, walking up next to her girlfriend. “What’s so funny.”

“I-It’s nothing--It’s…!” She was still laughing, a few snorts within the laugh. “Don’t worry about it, Chie!”

**Author's Note:**

> Personaweek is on tumblr @personaweek! Feel free to check it out for the works of others, I'll be reblogging it all there, after all!


End file.
